Third Time Lucky
by F-SH
Summary: There may have been no second chances the year before, but there is definitely a third time lucky.


**I owe this fanfic to those who gave us Dance Academy. Kudos guys!**

* * *

_Resilience is such a fragile thing. Like stacking feathers in a breeze. It could take a hours to build up, yet just seconds before its swept away._

_"Right mate, it was great having you come up with me. Take care hey! Lucky you could start boarding early, otherwise you'd have to stay with me" chuckled Raf._

_"Thanks for everything Ra- dad. It was great."_

A year from now if you'd told me the things I would have to live through to get to where I was at this very moment I would have ignored you for as long as term lasted.  
I took out a small shiny piece of rectangular plastic from my wallet and stared at it. Imagine if I could go back in time and tell myself that this little thing would see me on a motorbike, zooming along beside my long lost father on a highway to the best surf. I shook my head.

I looked over my clothes mound to the bed that hadn't been occupied for roughly 3 months. And would never be occupied by the same person that had slept on it before that.

I dropped my license and reached over and took a thick black jacket off of the back of my desk chair...

_"It was Sammy's idea.. we all chipped a little in for it... Come mate! Let's go for a jog, Prix De Fonteyn morning baby! Don't you dare... You don't have my blessing.. Those girls are like sisters to me! Mate, I'm here for you alright..._ Good morning Mr Reed you're here early. I expected you much later. How were your holidays?"

I looked up startled.

"Miss Raine!"

"Get unpacked. Curfew still applies to those who board before the begginning of semester. Good day Mr Reed."

Hastily I stowed my clothes into whereever I could, swept dust off my books and rearranged my meagre belongings before checking my phone. 4 messages.  
"Cheers mate! Best holiday in a long while. Surf was great hey! Catch up some time soon, Raf"  
"Skinny Reed! Heard u were boarding early. How about lunch up the dock? 12:30? Benster"  
"Hey going to lunch with ben & me or wat? Ollie"  
"See you soon! :D Love Tara and Kat"

I looked up at the clock. I had exactly an hour.

* * *

"That was amazing Ben! Thank you!" smiled Tara

"No problem Webster. Oi Reedo pass me some of that?"

"It's great to be with you guys again. Seriously it feels a lot better..." said Ollie after watching Ben take some fried icecream from me.

"Same. Totally lax right? Third year hey.. not really stoked for it must admit..."

"Really Ben? I think this years going to be character building, wouldn't you say?"

"Tara, every minute seems to be character building since.. since.." everyone fell silent. Even Ben stopped eating.

Tara hugged Kat around the waist. Noone said anything until Ben and Ollie got up to pay for the food.

"Its great you guys are staying up here early with me. Appreciate it." I watched Tara as she squeezed Kats hand. She'd grown and her hair was lighter.

"No biggy. Ethan and Abigail are due back soon and because Abigails coming straight here Ethan will be with her no doubt!" beamed Kat, eyes shining and lashes tangled.

"I wonder how Abigail is. I only got the one email she sent to all of us, with the photos. I sent her like three after that but she never replied. Ethan said a Spanish choreographer was really interested in her lines and her "oblique technique" I quote Ethan directly!"

After paying Ben and Ollie insisted we go to Luna Park so we all went. Got on a few rides, won a few things and before we knew it we were on the ferry back towards the boarding houses.

"Right guys I am in need of a hot shower! Congregate at Christians room, 8.30 NO EXCUSES" Bellowed Kat from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Right, I'm showering too. Sucks how Ollie isn't at the academy no more. Still, he'll be close by won't he! UTS, who would've thought!"

After Ben left, it was only me and Tara in the room. She'd already moved into her room and unpacked her things and as I watched she took a photo from a small spiral bound notepad and stuck it near the telephone. In it I saw me, Ben, Tara, Grace, Abigail and Sammy. I watched as Tara softly kissed her index fingertip and touched it to Sammy's chest.  
She turned and looked right at me.

"Hey" her voice was thick "I thought that would be... I mean if you don't want it up there that's alright.." she turned to take it down. I walked the length of the room and wrapped my fingers around her wrist.

"Don't. It fits."

I turned her around. Her eyes bore into mine before she ducked her head into my chest and wrapped her arms around my torso...

"Gross"

I looked up as Tara slowly disentangled herself from me. Comprehension dawned on her face and horror slowly crept into her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I spat.

"Top of the evening to you too Christian. I'm back here because I won the Prix you know. Best in the world apparently. The Red Shoes totally suited me don't you..."

"Grace. Noone wants you around, go shrivel up in your room and wallow in your self pity"

"ABIGAIL! ETHAN!"

Tara flung herself at Abigail who suprisingly, opened her arms to Tara.

"Hey you. I need a shower. Oh and Grace, The Red Shoes only suits those who actually feel emotion. I'd say you'd better stick to contemporary re-enactment of a brick"

Grace smiled serenely at Abigail who turned, touched Ethan on the arm and strutted off towards her room.

"Ethan.."

"Webster! Look I got to be going where's Kat? I'll bet shes in the shower. Take care alright, you too mate" Ethan nodded toward me, hugged Tara and left for the shower from which Kat could be heard cussing.

The TV was turned on and displayed images of some lame soap. I pushed Tara towards Kat and Abigails room and went to get ready for 8.30

* * *

"AW hey Ollie checked this!" Screeched Kat as she picked up a photo of Sammy in a long green skirt and put it in the view of the webcam.

"Grace is so mean I can't believe she's back" whispered Tara to Abigail

"Well, shes hopeless. Couldn't resist fueling her jealousy.."

"She's not jealous Abigail. She won the Prix"

"Not really Tara" said Abigail, picking up a photo of her and Sammy, eyes twinkling.

"Where is she anyway?" I asked, handing Ben some soda "she didn't want to come down?"

"Never invited her" said Kat, gnawing on a cookie.

"Good" I walked over and gave her a hug, waved to Ollie and sat next to Ben who watched Tara talking to Abigail.

I know Tara had asked Ben to give her some time, but I also know that Tara wanted to tell me something. It was there in her eyes, she just couldn't put it into words. At first I thought I'd understood how Tara felt about telling me whatever she needed too, and before I fixed my gaze on Ben.

"Remember Slade from the Priz tryouts?" he muttered away a while

I nodded. He was the kid who tried to sabotage Sammy's dance and then helped Ben carry out his tribute to him.

"He's coming here. The academy offered him a place. Heard about it from Ollie, he met his older brother at UTS. Says he's stoked."

"Do you think he's going to move in with me then?"

We both looked up at the bed now littered with photos and memorabilia.

"I don't mind. So long as he respects the fact Sammy was once there." I said

After Ollie had logged out for the night, Kat turned off the computer and stared directly at me before moving her eyes along the line of faces watching hers.

"This year's going to be good. Character building, right Tara. It won't be good all the time, there'll be moments where we'll hate each other and want to throw everything in. We'll forget tonight ever happened and pass each other in the hallway without acknowledging one another.  
But just remember to stay close. Talk okay? We need each other. If you can help it, try and seek someone out if your alone. If you're alone, make the most of the moment. Man, You'll all be in third year, and I'll be stuck in a teal leotard waiting for you to finish your later training. Just remember Sammy."

After that they all left. I mulled over what Kat had said and then over what everybody else had to say afterwards. "Seek someone if your alone."  
I picked up my pillow, treaded over to Bens door and knocked. On it read THIRD YEAR.

* * *

**written: wherewouldibewithoutgoogle  
Reviews much appreciated :)**


End file.
